


Kerfuffle

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Arguing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Powerlessness, Protective Sam Winchester, Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerfuffle (Scottish Gaelic / English): a commotion or fuss, especially one caused by conflicting views.</p>
<p>A witch hunt goes wrong, and Gabriel gets hurt saving Sam from an ancient spell that temporarily renders him powerless. Sam has words to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerfuffle

“You’re a goddamn idiot.”

“Blasphemer. I’m pretty sure it’s in my job description to smite you for that.”

Sam scowled, pressing the alcohol-drenched cloth tighter against the large gash cutting across Gabriel’s left shoulder blade. Gabriel hissed tightly between his teeth, jolting forward with a flinch. Sam couldn’t tell whether he felt more angry or satisfied about that response.

“Smite me all you want when you actually get your powers back. You’re still a goddamn idiot,” he muttered, keeping the pressure firm on Gabriel’s torn flesh as he patted the cloth evenly throughout the wound.

The hunt had been for a homicidal witch killing locals, likely one looking for petty revenge against those that had wrong them. Typical. Sam and Dean had both thought it was a clean-cut case: find the witch, kill him or her, done. But they had been wrong. When Sam and Dean finally uncovered where the witch was hiding out, they had discovered that instead of a single witch, it had been an entire coven of a dozen witches, men and women. And this coven was much more powerful than they had anticipated.

They had managed to kill four before the remaining eight subdued them with their combined power, chanting calmly and sending both brothers flying into opposite walls of the house. Sam had been able to see Dean from where he was plastered against his wall, watching as the tendons in Dean’s neck quivered and stretched from the fire clutching their hearts, knowing that his own were doing the same. One quick thought had been all it took for Castiel and Gabriel to show up, throwing back the witches nearest the Winchesters and releasing them from the spell they were under.

But just as they had been making their escape, one of them stood, her palm raised outwards as a string of foreign language unknown to Sam was growled out from breathless lungs. Sam had heard Gabriel suck in a panicked breath beside him before the archangel forcibly shoved him aside right as the witch’s burst of magic flew in Gabriel’s direction. Sam barely had time to form a scream in the back of his throat before the spell hit the archangel. Gabriel had stumbled back as the spell slammed into his chest and had blinked rapidly, but he had seemed fine.

At least until a throat-ripping tore past Gabriel’s lips, sending the archangel crashing to his knees as a faltering golden glow appeared around his form. The witch had seen this as her opportunity, and before Sam could react, she had cut down with a steak knife, slicing through Gabriel’s shoulder blade. Sam didn’t know what had terrified him more: the fact that Gabriel had been stabbed, or the fact that Gabriel cried out in true pain and that his wound was bleeding, and quite profusely.

Like a _human_.

Dean had gotten the witch before Sam had gotten off the ground, firing two rounds into her heart, and Sam had gathered Gabriel in his arms, placing as much pressure on the bleeding gash with his jacket. They had remained that way until they got back to the Bunker, where Castiel was quick to inform them that the spell used was an ancient one (the language was practically extinct) that had the power to render an archangel powerless. Temporarily, anyway.

Which led them to now.

Gabriel huffed out an exasperated breath. “Good thing you were studying to be a lawyer,” he said with a jovial smirk. “You’d be a crap doctor, if this bedside manner is any indication.”

“Shut up,” Sam bit out. He removed the cloth, satisfied, but still pissed off. He pulled out the needle and thread, using his lighter to sterilize the metal before starting on the stitches. “Just… shut up.”

“Where is this sudden attitude coming from, Sam?” Gabriel chuckled, brows pinched close and up in a way that indicated his clear amusement. That sent another flare of rage surging through Sam.

“You jumped in front of that spell, Gabriel,” Sam snapped, all of his will focused on ensuring he did the stitching right and didn’t hurt Gabriel further than he already was.

“Tch. You’re _welcome_.”

“I’m not _thanking_ you, because I never asked you to _do_ it!” Sam snarled, losing composure for a brief moment as he stuck Gabriel with a bit more force than necessary on the next stitch.

Gabriel winced, turning towards Sam. “Well, tough, because I did it anyway. Be nice to get a little gratitude, y’know. Or at least a cake. Chocolate, preferably. With sprinkles if you got ‘em.”

Sam clenched his jaw, finishing up the last of the sutures. Tying off the end and cutting off the excess thread, he cleaned off the needle and tossed the materials back in the first aid kit. And if he did it with more force than usual, Gabriel surely took notice.

“Yeesh. Touchy.”

“You could have _died_ , Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed, standing up and marching over to his desk, grabbing the bottle of whiskey that sat upon it.

“But I didn’t,” Gabriel pointed out, gesturing toward himself, “Observe: Exhibit A. Plus, I’m an archangel, Sam-a-lam. It’s gonna take more than one stupid little witch to take this down.”

“Yeah, but all that ‘stupid little witch’ had to do was utter that _one phrase_ , and you weren’t an _archangel_ anymore, Gabriel! You were _powerless_! You’re _still_ powerless!” Sam shouted before striding back over to the bed and fetching a clean towel. He drenched it with the whiskey and pressed it onto Gabriel’s stitches, ignoring Gabriel’s close-eyed flinch.

“Ouuuuch,” Gabriel drawled. “Way to hit a man when he’s down, Winchester. Got any other insults for me? Wanna mock me about my height now?”

“Will you be serious for one _fucking minute_ , Gabriel?!” Sam roared, whipping the towel toward his pillow, vaguely taking note of the light thump it made upon impact. Call whatever he was having a hissy fit; Sam could honestly care less at the moment. “She almost _killed_ you!”

“Keyword being _almost_ , Sam!” Gabriel said, for the first time in this confrontation looking defensive and angry. “Like I said, what else was I supposed to do? Just sit back with my thumbs up my ass while that spell obliterated you? Turned you to a pile of ashes? _Eviscerated_ you, maybe?!”

_“You almost died!”_

“And you definitely _would_ have died! And I was not about to let that happen, so don’t you _dare_ —!”

Whatever Sam dared not do or say was unrevealed as three raps echoed through Sam’s room. Both Sam and Gabriel turned toward the door, where Castiel peeked his head inside curiously.

“Is everything alright?” Castiel asked, brows furrowed in concern. “I only ask because Dean is having a difficult time sleeping, and I find that sleep is usually acquired much easier if it was silent in closer proximities, and you two were… is everything alright?”

Instantly, it was as though the tense air cleared itself of all anger, and Sam hung his head in light embarrassment, clearing his throat with a tight smile. “Yeah, Cas. Everything’s fine. Just, uh, just a bit of a… Just a little argument, but everything’s fine. Go back to Dean.”

“Try not to cause your own ruckus, Cas,” Gabriel added, and Sam turned back to him to see his brows bounce mischievously.

Castiel’s brows furrowed deeper, but he didn’t comment further as he slipped back behind the door, closing it with a silent click. In the silence, Sam and Gabriel paused. They looked at each other, face blank and lacking in all anger. And then they broke out into laughter.

“Man, this is so stupid,” Sam chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he sat in his desk chair.

“Tell me about it,” Gabriel cackled before wincing as he jostled his shoulder the wrong way. “You’re freaking out over an _almost_.”

Sam smirked, shoulders jerking with restrained laughter. “You’re an archangel without power right now.”

Gabriel snickered, turning glimmering eyes over to Sam. Face pinching lightly, he stood up and walked over, cupping his hands around Sam’s neck as he straddled his lap. “So…”

Sam rolled his eyes with a fond grin, running his hands soothingly down Gabriel’s sides. “Fine, I’m sorry, okay? And… thank you.”

Gabriel smiled, giving a content hum. “Anytime.”

Sam raised an expected brow. “Gabe?”

“Oh, I’m not apologizing, but now I’d _really_ like some of that chocolate cake I was mentioning—“

Their laughter melted together as Sam leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
